Kiss me
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Solo tenía que demostrarlo un poco más.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Kiss me**

—Solo llegué diez minutos antes. Supongo que está bien, ¿no? ¿o me veo muy desesperado? De todas formas no tenía nada qué hacer.

Allen se encontraba una mañana sentado en la banca de un parque de la ciudad, esperando lo más tranquilo que podía.

— ¿Allen?—preguntaron sus amigos al verlo ahí sentado.

—Hola Lavi, Lenalee—saludó amablemente aunque deseaba qué no le preguntaran nada.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?—aunque era obvio que sí le iban a preguntar.

—Nada…—Allen no quería que Lavi supiera la verdad de su presencia ahí ya que no dejaría de molestarlo.

—Oh—dijo de repente el pelirrojo con una sonrisa—creo que ya sé la razón.

— ¡Allen!—gritaba Road Kamelot lanzándose a su espalda—perdón por llegar tarde, cuando mi padre supo que venía a verte no quería dejarme venir, pero Mana logró convencerlo. Oh, Lavi y Lenalee—dijo al verlos.

—Hola Road.

—Hola—saludó, bajándose de la espalda de Allen al verlo avergonzado.

— ¿Están en una cita?—preguntó Lavi sin discreción.

—Sí—dijo Road sin mentir.

— ¡No!—gritó Allen sonrojado.

Road puso un puchero ante esa respuesta.

— ¿Problemas premaritales?

—Lavi, déjalos en paz—intervino Lenalee.

—No es como si tú no los tuvieras Lavi—le dijo Road sonriendo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría esa clase de problemas? ¡Ustedes son los de los problemas! Road siempre es la que le demuestra su amor a Allen, pero él no le hace caso, solo se avergüenza, pero bien que se cita con ella para verse, entonces ¿quién lo entiende? ¿Le gustas o no? ¿están saliendo o no? Decídete brote de habas.

Allen se quedó sorprendido por esa clase de regaño, pero Road parecía ¿enojada?

—Allen nunca me ha dicho que me quiere, ni tampoco me abraza y mucho menos me ha besado. Soy yo la que hace todo eso por él.

Sip, estaba molesta. Al parecer Lavi había puesto el dedo en la llaga y Lenalee se percató de ello.

—Lavi, ya deja de interferir entre ellos y ya vámonos—dicho esto la chica lo empujó para llevárselo lejos.

— ¿Road?—preguntó Allen cautelosamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás enojada?

Ella solo suspiró.

—Tranquilo Allen, estoy bien, no estoy molesta.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí Allen, mejor vámonos.

Allen y Road pasaron todo el día de un lado a otro. Road parecía tranquila y estaba siendo la misma de siempre pero Allen sabía que por dentro sí estaba molesta. Y mucho. Y es que Lavi tenía razón. Él nunca había dicho ni hecho nada para demostrarle sus sentimientos a Road. Siempre salían juntos y suponía que estaban en una relación, pero parecía que eso solo fuera por parte de ella y nada de él. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Y a pesar de eso, ella lo toleraba y aceptaba. ¿Tanto le gustaba como para no exigir nada a cambio?

Estaban sentados junto a una fuente después de comerse un gran helado y Allen decidió que era momento de dejar las cosas claras.

— ¿Road?

—Dime Allen.

—Sé que Lavi tiene razón en todo lo que dijo.

—Allen, te dije que no estoy molesta, no te preocupes.

—Pero aun así me ha hecho pensar, ¿qué clase de novio soy? Nunca te he abrazado, nunca te he besado, solo tú lo haces y solo tú dices siempre que me quieres y aunque dices que no importa, sé que en realidad sí te gustaría que hiciera todo eso, ¿me equivoco?

Road le sonrió.

—Es cierto que me gustaría, pero sé por qué no lo haces, tú eres más tímido que yo, además actualmente estoy conforme con estar a tu lado.

—Aun así no estoy conforme.

Allen la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, pasó sus brazos a su alrededor disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Road junto al suyo. Unos minutos se quedaron así para luego alejarse solo lo suficiente para unir sus labios. Y por supuesto fue Allen quien inició el beso. La besó lentamente y sin prisas. Un beso puro y casto.

Cuando dejó de besarla, la tomó de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos al fin lo confesó.

—Te amo Road.

Road se lanzó a su cuello para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también te amo Allen. Qué lindo te ves sonrojado.

Allen se cubrió el rostro ante lo dicho por la chica.

— ¡No me mires ahora!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Te ves adorable cuando te avergüenzas!

Road intentó quitarle sus manos de su rostro y tras varios intentos, al fin lo logró.

— ¡Muy lindo!—dijo admirándolo.

—Tú también estás sonrojada.

Allen suspiró y apoyó su frente con la de su novia.

—Ahora seré más expresivo y te besaré todos los días.

—Recibiré con mucho gusto tus besos, Allen.

Y con un pequeño beso cerraron el trato.


End file.
